The present invention relates to a control device for a vehicle drive device including an input member drivably coupled to an internal combustion engine, an intermediate member drivably coupled to a rotary electric machine, an output member drivably coupled to wheels, a first engagement device that selectively drivably couples the input member and the intermediate member to each other, and a second engagement device that selectively drivably couples the intermediate member and the output member to each other.